


Off Day

by Cloud_Watcher



Series: An Exploration of Queer Identity [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: ( it's like...implied?? that they might have more than platonic feelings ), Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Minor Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Stonewall Prep (Riverdale), Trans Archie Andrews, Trans Character, Trans Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Watcher/pseuds/Cloud_Watcher
Summary: Trans Archie is having a Bad Body day and doesn't know how to cope, so he messages a friend.
Series: An Exploration of Queer Identity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140938
Kudos: 4





	Off Day

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't have to be read as Archie being trans- it can also be him having depression or some other kind of mental health disorder, or just having an "off day" as the title suggests. Do know that I wrote this coming from a place of being trans- but interpret as you will :3

Archie feels overwhelmed.

He sits in front of the shower, fully clothed, for hours. The bath mat underneath providing little comfort from the cold, hard tiled floor. He tries not to think about the ache in his chest, and instead plays with his hands and picks at loose threads on the rug.

He mentally scolds himself to stop. That his mom wouldn't be very happy to see a primary bathroom fixture torn to bits. But when he stops, he starts picking at his hands more. And he can hear his thoughts thundering through and he thinks he might cry. Which is worse than a torn up bath mat.

On days like this, where his body feels all wrong and he can't get up to do what he needs to- he just sits and waits. And waits and waits and waits- Archie doesn't know how to deal with this feeling.

He thinks about Jughead, who once told him that sometimes he had off days too.

_ Maybe his friend could help. _

So he peels himself slowly from the floor, his legs feel like jelly as he walks to his room. He grabs his phone and curls up onto his bed. Not trusting himself to call (he really didn't want his friend to hear how his voice was quivering)- he sends a text to  _ Jug :) _ .

_ I'm having an off day _

A minute passes. He checks his phone.

_ Seen _ is displayed below.

He swallows a ball of anxiety rising in his throat.

Then his phone dings.

_ How can I help? _

Archie immediately asks how he handles these types of days.

Jughead sends it in a listed format, so it's easier to read. He knows Archie has a harder time with digesting longer texts.

Jughead mentions getting into clothes that made him smile. He gets his big red hoodie with Spiderman plastered on the front. It's his favorite color. And a pair of tattered, worn jeans that he always used to wear when he helped his dad out with work.

He also says he likes listening to music to distract any bad thoughts. Archie sorts through a pile of his dad's old records, and picks out a few of his favorites. They're all late 70s to early 90s rock bands- stuff from before he was born.

Lastly he tells him to lay down and focus on the rhythm of the music, how Led Zeppelin was able to lead you in with its guitar riffs and drove you into slow head bops and soft humming with the sound of Plant's voice. Getting into the groove of it.

Archie tries that- he really does. But well into the second or third song the ache in his chest comes back. It's worse than before.

_ What do I do now? It didn't work _

The next text is sent by his friend.  _ Truthfully? I never listen to music just for the sake of listening to it. I'm usually working on my book (...or those poems I send you). I thought that might've been more your speed. _

He can feel a warm bubbling sensation in his stomach, like butterflies. He smiles. Jughead had been thinking of him.

_ You could watch a movie or two, let your music drone softly in the background. Little distractions can help you stop thinking about all the inside stuff. _

Archie can imagine Jughead emitting a small laugh at that, and smiling at him. He takes a deep breath, and quickly types out his current thought:  _ I wish you were here _

_ I'm sorry Arch, I know me being at Stonewall pretty much sucks for everyone. Do you want me to come over this weekend? _

Before Archie can reply, he sends another one.

_ We can stay at your place, and I can see if my dad saved any of my old comics and we can read them together. Like we used to. _

_ Ive got some new issues too!! Spiderman good with u dude? _

_ Of course, Archie. _

His last text is a thank you followed by two red hearts. He turns his notifications off (temporarily, he’d turn them right back on afterwards. He just needed undisturbed time alone at the moment). He curls himself under the covers, pulling his blankets so they safely come over his ears- only the top of his head poking out. He scrolls through his downloaded movies, clicking his favorite superhero action movie, featuring the beloved Tom Holland. He can feel himself tear up as the music begins, allowing them to fall- only wiping them off when it made it hard to see.

Right now? Things weren’t great, but between his dad’s old music, and the film and his comfy clothes, he thinks he’ll be able to last till the weekend- when he’d be able to see his friend again. 


End file.
